


U N E X P E C T E D

by sunsethaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, tsukishima confused about his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethaze/pseuds/sunsethaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time Tsukishima would ever go to a club was to accompany a friend 'run some errands'; and a gay club at that.<br/>- What happens when Tsukishima can't get over his first love? Looks like Kuroo has something up his sleeves -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clubs and Alcohols

“What is it?”

 

It was already way past midnight. The street lights were flickering over their heads and the empty alleyway was mostly quiet, except for the muffled rock music booming out from the club right behind them. The smell of the mixture of alcohol, trash and dust hung in the air. Tsukishima Kei heaved a heavy sigh and turned towards the man who called him.

 

“What is it?” He repeated. For someone so close to being drunk to call him out right after exiting a club could only mean trouble. By all means, Tsukishima had never intended to ever go to a nightclub because it’s just not him. He never understood what other people found exciting in that cramped space, bumping into strangers every now and then, the strong smell of alcohol and sweat, the loud music, the blinding disco lights… The only time he would ever go to one was to accompany a friend ‘run some errands’. By the time he found out that his friend was not actually doing any work, he was already forcefully pushed inside the club. Kuroo had asked him to get on the floor several times, but he refused each time and sat in the bar the whole night, only drinking one or two glasses of beer.

 

Kuroo staggered his way closer to Tsukishima while mumbling something inaudible, his right hand held onto the wall beside him, trying to support himself. Tsukishima only made a step backwards and said, his voice echoing across the alleyway, “I can’t hear you, Kuroo.”

 

Kuroo raised his head a bit to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. Even with the odd lighting in the alleyway, Tsukishima could still see his face through his glasses. Tsukishima had always found Kuroo’s eyes attractive, that sharp, steady and unwavering gaze (enough to compensate for his weird bedhead hairstyle)—which was one of the reasons why he got into this situation in the first place. He quickly avoided his gaze, knowing he might fall into another one of his cheap tricks.

 

“Make it quick, Kuroo. I really need to go now.” Tsukishima was starting to grow impatient. He had been constantly checking his watch for the last half an hour. Nevertheless, he folded his arms across his chest and waited.

 

“I was thinking maybe we should go out again, sometime later,” Kuroo finally said.

 

Tsukishima wasn’t exactly standing close to Kuroo, but he could smell the strong alcohol coming off his mouth as he spoke. He himself could taste the alcohol at the back of his throat despite drinking very little. His nose cringed at the smell and he took another step backwards.

 

“Actually, I was thinking maybe not.” Tsukishima quickly turned his back towards Kuroo and started walking. He definitely didn’t want to give this a second try, and this was a gay club at that. Sure, he was one of a kind, but he really didn’t like mingling with people he didn’t know, and the only man he had ever fell in love with was Yamaguchi Tadashi, though sadly, he never had the courage to bring it up, even until the day of their high school graduation. To sum it up, it was an unpleasant experience for him.

 

Kuroo quickly made his way towards Tsukishima and threw his arm on his shoulders, making Tsukishima halt into a stop. “MAYBE, right? There is still chance!” He exclaimed, throwing his other arm up in the air, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk.

 

Okay, this guy is confirmed drunk, Tsukishima thought as he raised his hand to wave away the smell of alcohol and shrugged Kuroo’s arm off his shoulders. “Why don’t you go with your girlfriend instead?”

 

Kuroo let out a hiccup and said, “Naahhh, I dumped her. Got my eyes elsewhere. Sides, I would never go to a gay club if we were still together.”

 

“Whatever. I’m outta here.” Tsukishima walked out of the alleyway, quickly picking up his pace over to the nearest bus stop.

 

“Actually, if you go with me. I can give you a ride.” Kuroo said as he appeared out of the alleyway, walking with unbalanced steps while twirling his car keys between his fingers. “What do you say?”

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned back to face Kuroo. “No way,” he said. “You know you’re drunk.”

 

He heard Kuroo let out a breathy laughter and Tsukishima just turned back again, facing the nearly empty streets, waiting patiently for the bus.

 

“You drive then.”

 

Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s body heat radiating off him as he got closer. Tsukishima gave it a second thought before grabbing the car keys from Kuroo’s hand. “Fine. I’ll drive,” he said, and he heard Kuroo let out a soft chuckle. It was better this way than risking Kuroo’s life. He could already imagine Kuroo driving his car hazardously through the night with the headlights off. He wasn’t even sure if Kuroo could end up on the doorstep of his own house.

 

“Lemme crash at your place. I’m beat,” Kuroo said before gesturing to Tsukishima to follow him to where he parked his car. Oh dear, Tsukishima thought, this is gonna get messy.

 

The drive was silent. Tsukishima thought Kuroo would start to blabber some nonsense, but he was surprisingly quiet. Even when they finally reach Tsukishima’s apartment, Kuroo could only walk for a few steps before he fell on the sofa and quickly dozed off. Tsukishima could only shake his head as he prepared for bed.

 

The next morning, Kuroo had left a short note on the coffee table before he took his leave. When Tsukishima read it, he could only click his tongue and throw the paper into the dust bin.

 

Tsuki,  
Thanks for letting me sleep at your place tonight. We really should go out together again sometime later. I have great plans for you! You’ll regret not coming. I’ll call you J  
Kuroo

P.S. Maybe next time you could let me sleep with you on your bed. The sofa’s rather uncomfortable ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost of my work from ffn :D


	2. Unexpected Date

"Kuroo?"

 

Tsukishima was more than just a little surprised. He was just about to go to his next class when he accidentally bumped into what he'd rather call an unfortunate meeting near the university circle. The weather today was already very uncooperative, and the blazing sun was enough to tip his emotions off the balance. He thought nothing could annoy him more, but his grip on the textbooks he was holding become a little tighter as he glared daggers at Kuroo. The man, who seem to be the source of Tsukishima’s annoyance, casually stood in front of him, only raising a hand and waved at him.

 

"Yo. Didn't know you go here too."

 

Tsukishima only avoided Kuroo's gaze, fixed his glasses and quickly turned to leave. He definitely didn't want to get caught up in another one of his mischiefs. He had had enough of him.

 

"Rude aren't you?" Kuroo said, though his voice almost swallowed up by the bustling crowd of university students, it was audible enough for Tsukishima’s ears to pick up and for him to turn around on his heels and walk back to him.

 

"Fine. What is it this time?" Tsukishima asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his hands placed inside his jacket pockets. Why he turned back and approached Kuroo, he himself didn't know what the reason was. He could've just ignored him and walked on.But somehow, he felt it was the right thing to do.

 

Kuroo only stifled a chuckle and smiled his cheshire cat smile. He stepped closer towards Tsukishima and placed a hand on his shoulder. The warmth radiating off from Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder sort of irritated him; he almost shrugged it off if not for the question raised. "What time does your classes end?"

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. He could already imagine the various dirty business Kuroo would plead him to do. "That's none of your business."

 

"Persistent aren't you?" Kuroo said, dropping his hand off Tsukishima's shoulders. Tsukishima was already ready to leave when Kuroo suddenly called out again.

 

"See you later at 3 p.m. after your class."

 

"How did you--" Tsukishima wanted to ask, but Kuroo has already gone out of sight, blending in with all the other students.

 

By the time his class ends, Tsukishima had already decided to quickly leave for the bus in order to avoid Kuroo, only to bump into him again outside the class among all the other students.

 

Kuroo caught Tsukishima by his wrist and pulled him aside. "Trying to escape? Hey, don't be a coward."

 

Tsukishima heaved a heavy sigh, moved aside from the door to allow other students to leave the lecture hall and turned towards Kuroo.

 

"How did you know I was here?"

 

Kuroo let out a light chuckle and said, "The textbook you are holding. We're in one class."

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, almost in disbelief. "I didn't see you in class just now," Tsukishima replied, fixing his glasses.

 

"I skipped," Kuroo said. "Class is too boring."

 

"Then why even bother coming here? Just stay at home."

 

Kuroo shook his head at Tsukishima’s reply. He then replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “Obviously because I wanted to see you.”

 

Tsukishima could only remain silent, or rather, he couldn't bring himself to come up with a sensible response. However, before he could think of an appropriate reaction, Kuroo suddenly got a hold of Tsukishima’s wrist and dragged him along. Tsukishima could only curse as he tried to regain his footing and keep up with Kuroo.

 

“Where the hell are you bringing me? Stop this, you--”

 

“Oh, just shut up megane kun. We’re going on an adventure!”

 

True enough, Kuroo kept his words. He brought Tsukishima to the best ramen place in town, where they ate and chatted, though Kuroo did most of the talking, and Tsukishima would most of the time reply with a yes or a no. Kuroo had him try snacks that Tsukishima would have never tried, dragged him to stores that sells the most rare items (definitely not ones Tsukishima ever heard of) which Tsukishima would've found annoying if it wasn't…

 

_If it wasn't?_  Tsukishima stopped on his tracks, right in the middle of the pedestrian walk along the rows of stores. _What was I thinking--_

 

“Tsukki?”

 

The sound of his name coming out from Kuroo pulled him out of his reverie, only to see Kuroo’s questioning face right in front of his, close enough to feel his body radiating off him, but not so close that he could feel him breathing right on his face. In no time, Tsukishima could feel heat creeping up his face and he quickly stepped back, almost bumping into an old woman trying to get her way with the groceries, and threw his face out of Kuroo’s sight.

 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Tsukishima asked, trying his best to regain his composure.

 

Kuroo knew what exactly was going on and he could only smirk. He could see a faint pink colour along Tsukishima cheeks and the slight tremble of his hand as he raised his hand to fix his glasses. “Cute,” he whispered to himself as he stifled a laughter.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Umm. Nothing.”


	3. Meetings

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against his bedside table. His eyes slowly fluttered open, not very pleased with the idea of starting a new day. He laid down on his bed for a few moments, just staring up at his ceiling. Recurring thoughts of yesterday’s events scurried over into his mind. He could still remember all of it; the feel of Kuroo’s warmth against his hand as he dragged him along by his wrist, Kuroo’s little smirks and stifled laughters, the sight of Kuroo’s back as he trotted behind him… It made Tsukishima blush, even if it’s just a little, and he hated it. Often times he tried to convince himself that it was because he’s gay, and that he definitely won’t be too comfortable standing near another guy whom he thought was at least… quite good looking.

 

He hated admitting that he actually enjoyed it. There was something about Kuroo that could never stop bugging him. No matter how much he scoffed at him or rejected his invitation with an unpleasant look on his face, somehow, Kuroo always found a way to wriggle his way to him. The sarcastic replies, the sinister look in his face; Tsukishima just had to give in to it, one of the reasons being his guts told him he wouldn’t regret it.

 

He then quickly dismissed the thought, kicked away his blanket and rolled over to turn on the lamp. Putting on his glasses, he looked over to the clock.

 

_7 a.m._

 

Still too early for class, he thought. He reached over to his phone and checked for messages, expecting one from Kuroo, since he just hadn’t stop bothering him since two days ago. But the moment a familiar name flashed on the phone screen, Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat.

**From: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

_Yo, Tsukki!_

_It’s been awhile! We should hangout some time! I believe we have a lot of catching up to do if that’s okay with you :)_

_Hope to see you soon, Tsukki!_

 

It sure has been a while, and they both have been almost a year into university, Tsukishima thought as he ran his hand through his blonde curls. The thought of meeting Yamaguchi made his heart beat faster and his fingers numb. Yamaguchi was his first love after all, he was madly in love with him, and he still is. Not wanting to ponder on it too much, Tsukishima quickly typed back a response and flopped back to bed. After all, even though he wanted to meet Yamaguchi for the longest time, he would never admit it.

 

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

**To: Yamaguchi Tadashi**

 

_Saturday’s good. Usual cafe?_

 

* * *

 

 

The long awaited day finally arrived, and miraculously, Kuroo hadn’t been hung up on Tsukishima as much as he thought Kuroo would. They had only met another several times for the rest of the week, but mostly just to eat lunch together in the University canteen.

 

Tsukishima sat in the usual place, right across the end of the coffee shop, near the corner, away from the glass panel that separated the sidewalk from inside the coffee shop. He had his nose buried into a novel, and rock music was booming through his headphones against his ears. He took another sip of his hot green tea latte before he looked up to find his friend already standing in front of him.

 

“Tsukki!” The young lad raised his hand and waved a little at Tsukishima before he took a seat across him. Tsukishima could only take off his headphones, letting it hang around his neck, and stare at Yamaguchi, his heart beating slightly faster by the second, and only finally be able to utter one word.

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

“You always order that same drink, ” Yamaguchi said with the usual earnest smile on his face.

 

“Not very fond of coffee.”

 

For the past high school years, every single time the two hung out for coffee, Tsukishima never actually ordered coffee. He didn’t particularly like the taste of it, but he could appreciate the smell of roasted coffee beans every time he entered the cafe. It somehow made him feel at ease. It somehow reminded him of...

 

“I’m gonna go order espresso.”

 

“You always order that same drink.”

 

Yamaguchi let out a slight laughter escape his mouth. Tsukishima thought that was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. “Yeah, some things just don’t change, do they.”

 

They sat there and talked about a lot of things; university life, studies, volleyball… Both of them was a bit upset they had to go to different universities, because Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to be anywhere near as smart as Tsukishima to be able to go to the top university Tsukishima was in. They weren’t able to spend much time since then, and Tsukishima was so very grateful for this moment, and he thought he could stay just like that forever.

 

“You know, Tsukki. There’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you for the longest time, “ Yamaguchi voice tensed as he placed his cup down.

 

“Just shoot.”

 

“You see, I…” Yamaguchi stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity before he could finally muster the courage and let the words escape his mouth. “I have a boyfriend and we’ve been together for almost two months.”

 

Silence fell. The atmosphere became heavy all of a sudden.

 

“I thought I should tell you…”

 

A whole train of thoughts rushed through Tsukishima brain. He felt his whole body tense, he wasn’t able to move a single muscle. Boyfriend? The words echoed, resonating in his ears. He stared at Yamaguchi as if he was a whole nother being, sprouting limbs all over his body.

 

“Yeah, I’m gay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before.” Yamaguchi said, giving him an apologetic smile. “A lot of things happened and well…”

 

Tsukishima felt tongue-tied at this moment. It was as if his brain has stopped working.

 

“Umm… Tsukki? Are you alright?”

 

“Um… T-that’s cool.” Tsukishima was finally able to say something, even though it came out all awkward. “I’m gonna go now. I have a paper to finish. Catch you later.” And with that, Tsukishima pushed his chair back and stood up. The sound of the chair grating against the ceramic tiles was almost enough to make him snap, it sounded more like metal grating against each other; a sound Tsukishima hated the most. However, he managed to keep his emotions from spilling over. Definitely not, especially in front of Yamaguchi.

 

And by the time he reached home, he could only slide down against the wall and sat on the floor, his hand clutching his shirt, right above where his heart should be. However, no tears came out.

 

Just about half a minute later, Tsukishima felt his phone vibrate against his pocket. He quickly fished it out, silently hoping it wasn’t Yamaguchi.

 

**To: Tsukishima Kei**

**From: Kuroo Tetsurou**

_You know you can always date me._


	4. Ice Breaker

This is your life, they say, and you’re the author of your own life. It’s up to you how you want it to end like. But how was Tsukishima supposed to continue writing his story when the person he’s in love with is dating someone else? Maybe this was how it was supposed to go. _Was I always this hopeless?_

Yamaguchi had texted him several times to ask if he’s alright and if he’s back home safely, but he had left the texts unreplied, afraid that he’ll break down if he sees his name on the phone’s screen another time. He skipped out of class the next day, and Kuroo had bombarded him with thousands of texts asking where he was and if he wanted to go for lunch together. He had only replied him a with a cold ‘no’ to most of his messages until his phone rang with an incoming call.

 

“Leave me alone.” Tsukishima said the moment he picked up the receiver. He really didn’t feel like talking to anyone right now, especially Kuroo.

 

“We really need to talk. I’m serious.”

 

Tsukishima only heaved a sigh. “No, we don’t. Please stop bothering me for heaven’s sake.”

 

“I’ll see you in the cake shop in the mall right near the university,” Kuroo said, and hung up before Tsukishima could say anything else.

 

* * *

 

 

“You look horrible.”  
  


That was the first thing Tsukishima had to hear the moment he was about to take a seat across Kuroo. He looked as if he hasn’t slept for days, and his face was pale, but a part of him seem like he was pretending as if nothing had happened. He only stayed silent, took out his phone and scrolled through the never ending social media. He never intended to meet Kuroo, however, an invitation to a cake shop suddenly made him very sweet deprived.

 

“Not gonna order anything?” Kuroo asked as he handed him the menu. Tsukishima said nothing. He merely took the menu from him and started scanning through it.

 

“What exactly happened yesterday?”

 

Tsukishima scowled. “Nothing happened.”

 

“I was there, in the cafe, coincidentally. I was there first though. You probably didn’t notice me because that freckled guy was taking the spotlight away from me.” Kuroo said, trying to get Tsukishima to look at him properly, but to no avail.

 

Tsukishima only replied with an ‘oh’.

  
“I heard bits though,” Kuroo said, right after placing their orders.

 

Tsukishima heaved a deep sigh and slid down his seat. “None of your business, really.”

 

“Hmm… I’m guessing you have a crush on that freckled guy and yesterday he came up to you saying he already has a girlfriend.”

 

“Not quite,” Tsukishima replied. “Actually you’re totally wrong.”

 

“Maybe… You found out that he’s not gay.” Kuroo kept guessing.

 

“Please, for the love of Christ, stop guessing. I’m never telling anyone,” Tsukishima replied, heaving a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“I can help you beat him up for breaking your heart.”

 

Tsukishima only remained silent.

 

“Dude, I’m trying to help you, as a fellow friend,” Kuroo said as he leaned forward, closer to Tsukishima. He knows that Tsukishima can be rather hard to approach sometimes, but he wasn’t going to back down anytime.

 

“Well, your help is not appreciated.” Tsukishima’s cold reply only made Kuroo lean back into his own chair.

 

They remained silent just like that, even after the waitress came back with their orders, they ate silently, and only the soft clanging of the tiny forks against the ceramic plates was heard. Everything else were drowned in the chatters of other customers in the cafe, the sound of rubber soles hitting the wooden floor and the ring of the bell against the door, signalling the entrance of another customer.

 

Kuroo felt a little more than unnerved. He definitely wasn’t someone who could stand silence. _A little mischief shouldn’t hurt_ , he thought. With his fork in hand, he quickly stood up and reach out to Tsukishima’s plate. Tsukishima quickly jerked away the moment he felt Kuroo closer than he would approve of, and before he could comprehend what Kuroo was trying to do, he saw the strawberry from his strawberry shortcake get snatched away by a swift movement of the fork.

 

“Hey, what-- wait! That’s mine!” Tsukishima stood up in reflex, and the screeching noise of the chair against the wooden floor pulled everyone else’s attention to their table. A smirk tugged at the end of Kuroo’s lips. He glanced triumphantly at the fork with a strawberry stuck on it.  

 

“Kuroo! Give it back! Look, everyone’s looking this way! It’s embarrassing!” Tsukishima half whispered half shouted, his arms flailing forward, reaching out to Kuroo. His slightly flushed, withering face entertained Kuroo to no end.

 

“Only if you wipe away that boring, sad look off your face,” Kuroo said, giving the fork in his hand a little wave.

 

Tsukishima could only click his tongue and settle back down to his seat.

 

“Now now,” Kuroo said, while he slowly settled down to his own seat. “Don’t be like that, Kei.”

 

Hearing the mention of his given name, Tsukishima quickly retorted. “Don’t call me that. We’re not that clo--”

 

Before Tsukishima could finish whatever he wanted to say, Kuroo had already pushed the strawberry inside his mouth. Tsukishima could feel the hot blood creeping up his face as he reluctantly closed his mouth so Kuroo could pull out his fork. He chewed the strawberry that was already inside his mouth and quickly swallowed it before he finally said, while avoiding Kuroo’s gaze, “We’re not that close. And I was saving the strawberry for the last.”

 

Kuroo let a little chuckle escape his lips. “You’re blushing.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You’re really cute. You’re cute and you have eye bags, like a panda. I like pandas.”

 

Tsukishima remained silent as he hid his face from Kuroo, afraid that he could see him blushing for the second time today.

 

_God-freaking-dammit._

 

 


	5. Can't Get Away

Summer ended quicker than Tsukishima thought it would, probably because he has been trying to keep himself more occupied with his summer classes. After all the string of events that happened-- Yamaguchi actually getting a boyfriend and Kuroo fooling around with him (more like flirting actually) -- he started to feel uncertain. He likes to think that he doesn’t have a crush on anyone right now, because having crushes are difficult. You keep trying to look out for them and you become more self conscious of yourself. He has also been trying to put aside his past with Yamaguchi; it wasn’t easy, but at least Kuroo seem to always be around to distract him. In a way, Tsukishima views Kuroo as a convenient getaway.

 

He had tried to call Yamaguchi to meet up again, just to clarify things. Yamaguchi decided that they should meet up in the usual coffee shop, but Tsukishima thought different. Despite the coffee shop being where he was the happiest, it was also the place where he got heart broken, by the same person who filled his heart with all blooming flowers.

 

“So the cake shop it is,” Yamaguchi confirms at the other end of the line. Tsukishima heard his own voice crack and waver when he said ‘yes’. As much as Tsukishima hated being seen weak by other people, Yamaguchi was the person he was most vulnerable with, and when Yamaguchi asked if he was alright, he could only choke out a lie.

 

_It’s fine._

 

_It will be fine._

 

Tsukishima was a little more than nervous. He was afraid of breaking down and shattering to pieces if he saw Yamaguchi. He thought about calling Kuroo to try to get him to keep watch but discarded the idea afterwards, because it’s Kuroo. He would definitely tease Tsukishima to no end. But in the end, he sent Kuroo a text anyway.

 

**To: Kuroo Tetsurou**

**From: Tsukishima Kei**

 

_I can’t join you for lunch today. I’m meeting the freckled guy from last time in the cake shop._

 

He wasn’t sure why he did what he did. Probably because it made him feel safer, somehow, in a way or another. Kuroo probably sees himself as a place for Tsukishima to lean on, and even though Tsukishima disagrees to that, he had started accepting it.

 

By the time Tsukishima arrived, Yamaguchi was already there, sitting in a spot Tsukishima liked-- away from the glass panel that separated the shop from the sidewalk. Yamaguchi gave a little wave the moment he noticed the other walking in and gestured him to come over. Tsukishima took a glance around the shop to make sure Kuroo hadn’t actually been following him before he finally reached the table Yamaguchi was in.

 

“I’ve ordered. You like strawberry shortcake, right?” Yamaguchi asked as Tsukishima took his seat.

 

“Un. Thanks,” Tsukishima replied, giving the other a tremulous smile. Tsukishima eyes can’t help but direct itself towards Yamaguchi. His tiny frame and small shoulders makes Tsukishima wants to wrap his arms around them, or so he thought. The freckles that decorated his face made Tsukishima want to run his thumb across his cheeks, or so he thought. Now that Yamaguchi has a boyfriend, that was no longer possible. It never was from the start. Yamaguchi caught Tsukishima staring at him and asked if he was okay, to which Tsukishima lies, of course, as usual.

 

“Tsukki, about last time, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Yamaguchi said with his usual shy smile as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “It must’ve made you really uncomfortable. Actually I’m surprised you still want to hang out--”

 

“I never said I was uncomfortable,” Tsukishima said, cutting Yamaguchi midway through his sentence. “I left you just like that the other time. My bad.”

 

_Why didn’t he tell me._

 

_It’s all Yamaguchi fault._

 

_Otherwise, we could’ve been together right now._

 

“No no! It’s my fault for saying things like that!” Yamaguchi said, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head. _This is awkward_ , he thought.

 

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Tsukishima said. “I should’ve known earlier because--”

 

 _I loved you,_ he wanted to say. But he thought the better of it. After all, he knew Yamaguchi better than anyone else. Even though Yamaguchi might not be able to reciprocate his feelings, Yamaguchi wouldn’t have been able to leave without traces of guilt. Because he knew that Yamaguchi admired him, he knew that Yamaguchi looks up to him, and that Yamaguchi think he’s cool, but Yamaguchi doesn’t view him in the light that Tsukishima wants him to.

 

_If only I had the courage to bring it up back in highschool._

 

_I should’ve known._

 

_I was wrong. It’s not Yamaguchi’s fault._

 

_It’s mine._

 

_It’s all my fault._

 

“Because?”

 

Tsukishima quickly waved away Yamaguchi’s doubts and changed the subject. Their cakes arrived shortly after that, and they started helping themselves.

 

“How’s your boyfriend?”

 

Yamaguchi froze a little after hearing the question thrown at him. He smiled a little and said, “Well, he’s cool.”

 

“What is he like?”

 

Yamaguchi let a little chuckle escape his lips and said, “That’s so not you, Tsukki! To be interested in my love life that is.”

 

“What is he like?” Tsukishima repeated.

 

“This is really embarrassing to say but,” Yamaguchi hesitated a little but continued anyway. “There’s this really cool person I had a terrible crush on during high school and my boyfriend is really similar to him. Makes me feel like I’m actually with my high school crush until he starts speaking,” Yamaguchi said, chuckling a little. “Personality wise, totally different. This guy’s such a romantic and so soft hearted.”

 

Tsukishima’s interested was piqued. Not only was he interested in who this person is, but also if that person is actually him. After all, the only friend Yamaguchi hangs out with is him, and Yamaguchi did told him once that Yamaguchi sticks around him a lot because he thought Tsukishima was cool.

 

Tsukishima decided to press on the subject further. “Why?” he asked, ”Why not confess to the boy you liked in high school then?”

 

Unable to look at the other right in the eye, Yamaguchi lowered his head and stared down at his cake. He then said, “I’m afraid. Of rejection that is. I’m sure he doesn’t see me the way I see him.”

 

“But you don’t know yet.” _Right back at me_ , Tsukishima thought to himself.

 

_I wasn’t strong enough either._

 

_I wasn’t brave enough either._

 

“Well, I have him now. I think that’s all that matters.” Yamaguchi said as he played a little with the fork between his fingers. Tsukishima wondered if what Yamaguchi felt was exactly the same as what he felt. There’s the aspect where you think you’re not good enough for the other, and there’s the social aspect to it too. Just because you act all lovey dovey in front of other people and show that you sincerely care for your significant other doesn’t mean they will accept your sexual orientation; who you really are.

 

“Don’t you feel bad for him though? You’re still clinging into the past and I don’t think he would’ve liked to know the reason you liked him,” Tsukishima asks, as if he hadn’t pried too much into Yamaguchi’s love life.

 

Yamaguchi heaved a little sigh. “He knows. He knows and he says he accepts it.”

 

By the time Tsukishima was back in his apartment, he got a call from Kuroo, apologising to him about not being able to help out and asking him about how his ‘date’ was with the freckled guy. Tsukishima had only quickly changed the subject, and when Kuroo presses further into the subject, Tsukishima had already hung up.

 

Tsukishima had wanted to ask Yamaguchi more, he regretted not asking him more, but it was pointless. Him knowing wasn’t going to change anything.

 

 _I’m a prisoner of my own past_ , he thought. _I can’t move on like this._

 

Tsukishima was depressed, and had carelessly let himself into getting dragged by Kuroo back into the gay club they went to the other time. However this time, he chugged on as many shots as he could, because Kuroo had offered to buy him drinks, but mostly to drown the depression before it starts resurfacing again.

 

“We’re gonna need a designated driver, because we’re gonna get drunk!” Kuroo shouted, raising his glass filled with beer up to the brim. “I’m gonna have to go call someone to pick us up later.”

 

Tsukishima could only chug down another shot down his throat and savour the sensation as the fiery liquid slid down his throat as he slumped onto the table. Never had he ever thought that alcohol could do this good to a depressed man. Somehow this time, the blinding disco light didn’t bother him the slightest, and when he got down to dance, bumping into each other wasn’t that much of a big deal either. He even thought of going the next time Kuroo drags him, it wasn’t bad after all. If anything, it was great.

 

“So Kei, what has gotten you depressed this time?”

 

Tsukishima looked up only to find Kuroo staring back at him, holding up another glass of beer.

 

“I told you, we’re not that close.”

 

“Well, we can be.”

 

It was only nearly the middle of the night when Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima by his wrist and pulled him outside the club through the back door and started to pin him against the bricked walls behind them. Despite the glasses, Tsukishima felt his vision started to blur out, but he can still hear. He heard Kuroo say something.

 

“I love you.”

 

He felt Kuroo’s hand gently grab both sides of his head and right after that, he felt rough, chapped lips smashed against his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! D8  
> Happy New Year everyone!! xD


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo felt like he could risk hooking his fingers around this last bit of hope

_I love you_

 

It was faint, and soft, almost like a whisper, however it resounded at least a million times in Tsukishima’s ears.

 

Tsukishima woke up late the next morning, or rather afternoon, only to find himself surrounded by an unfamiliar atmosphere. The bed covers carelessly thrown over him felt different, the lighting of the room he was in seemed different, and the smell too… and somehow, he could hear the faucet of the shower being turned on. He rolled over to the bedside table, like he does every morning, and reach out his hand trying to find his glasses, only to realise he had been wearing it the whole time.

 

Tsukishima bolted straight out of the bed as the truth dawned on him. _This is not my room!_ He quickly shuffled around the room trying to find some clues, only to hear someone stepping out of the shower.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

 

Tsukishima did a really sharp turn and saw Kuroo casually standing in the middle of the room while drying his hair and he was… shirtless. All he had on was a pair of baggy comfy looking long cotton pants. Tsukishima could feel the blood creep up his face and turned around, raising a hand to adjust his glasses.

 

“Kuroo, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

 

Kuroo told him that he had let Tsukishima crash in his place because he was way too drunk to be going back to his own apartment. When Tsukishima felt pain shoot from the back of his head and when the dizziness approached, he then remembers.

 

_I love you._

 

But he was drunk at that moment, and so was Kuroo.

 

“It’s already past three but perhaps it’s not too late to take you to a little lunch date?” Kuroo asked, reaching out to take Tsukishima’s hand, who quickly retracted and heaved a sigh.

 

“Enough with the sweet talk, it’s creeping me out,” Tsukishima said. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

 

 

After their lunch, Kuroo had insisted he hung out at Tsukishima’s place, in which Tsukishima refused but in the end let him anyway. By the time they arrived, Tsukishima paid no attention at Kuroo and quickly started on his paper that was due the next week. Kuroo made himself comfortable-- or rather too comfortable-- and lied down on Tsukishima’s bed before he started flipping through the volleyball magazines he took from Tsukishima’s bedside table.

 

They both remained silent for a few minutes before Kuroo decided to talk.

 

“Tsukki, you still like that freckled guy?” Kuroo asked, his eyes still on the magazine he was reading.

 

“Why does it matter? It has nothing to do with you,” Tsukishima said without averting his eyes away from his laptop screen.

 

This time Kuroo put down the magazine and rolled over to face Tsukishima. “Of course it does.”

 

Tsukishima wasn’t so sure why Kuroo thought so. Sure, Kuroo has had his back this whole time, especially when it comes to handling Yamaguchi. But then again, it wasn’t as if Tsukishima ever asked him to. If anything, he had told Kuroo to stop sticking his nose into his love affairs a lot of times. This time Tsukishima swiveled around on his chair and said, while bowing a little, “I appreciate all the help, Kuroo. You can back off now.”

 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, not exactly out annoyance, though he actually is, a little, and got out of the bed, standing right in front of Tsukishima. “After all this time… don’t tell me you don’t know.”

 

“I don’t.... understand?” Tsukishima said, backing away a little and raised his arm a little between him and Kuroo, a sort of a defensive gesture.

 

“I told you the other time didn’t I? I love you, Tsukki.”

 

“I thought you were just joking.”

 

Kuroo leaned over to Tsukishima, placing one hand on Tsukishima’s arm that he held up and taking the other boy’s chin by his other hand. In that one moment and on just that very moment, Kuroo’s presence somehow felt beckoning. The warmth of Kuroo’s body suddenly made his heart beat faster, threatening to slam itself out of his chest. His face, more than anything, was flushed. Blood raced right to his face, and his cheeks were glowing bright red.

 

“I wasn’t,” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima had never felt so frozen in his entire life. And when his golden hazel eyes met the other, he felt as if he was falling down an endless pit, dark and pitch black, just like Kuroo’s eyes.

 

“K-Kuroo, hold on. Wha--” Tsukishima tried to push Kuroo away, only to find out that he has lost control of his own body, and his limbs wouldn’t move the way his mind wanted them to, especially his eyes. The thought of averting his eyes from Kuroo’s gaze crossed his mind at least a million times. However, if anyone was in his position, no one would have been able to resist that gaze, that was so strong and so full of passion yet still unwavering. No one would have, not especially Tsukishima.

 

Kuroo leaned even closer and their lips would’ve touched just with a little push, and that would’ve been have Tsukishima’s second kiss, _would’ve been_ , until Kuroo suddenly backed off, released Tsukishima from his grasp and said, “Never mind.”

 

“I’ll see you in class,” Kuroo said, then gathered all his things and left the apartment, leaving Tsukishima confused, still flushed, and heart beat yet to slow down.

 

 

 

“Kuroo? What’s wrong?”

 

As soon as Kuroo reached his apartment and locked himself inside his room, he got a phone call from his childhood best friend, who was of course, in the same university with him, even now. Kenma had called to tell him about the cancelled volleyball practice when he noticed the dismal in Kuroo’s voice.

 

“You see, I…” Kuroo heaved a heavy sigh before he finally said, “just got rejected.”

 

“Oh? That blondie?”

 

Kuroo almost felt like a high school girl going home and crying all night long after a love rejection that wasn’t even real love, that was actually just a mere crush. And when he couldn’t hold back any longer, he told Kenma everything. After all, Kenma’s had been in a relationship with someone too, (though they broke up in the end due to long distance relationship) so he should have at least a little advice for Kuroo.

 

“He never told you he didn’t like you or anything right?” Kenma asked, his phone propped between his shoulder and ear, while both his hands clicked away on the playstation controller.

 

“I feel like I just got rejected though. It’s awful.”

 

“Keep your hopes high then, not too high though,” Kenma said calmly, almost as if he could already grasp the situation already, imagining it vividly in his head. “Try talking to him again. From what I can see, that blondie is the type to hide his own emotions, or rather, he refuses to own up to it.”

 

“Yeah, seems like it,” Kuroo said, then heaved a sigh afterwards, not entirely of relief, but even if only a little, he wants to feel relief, he wants to know that he could still cling to the little possibility that Tsukishima would forget about the freckled cutie and turn to him entirely.

 

“But first, of course, you need to apologise. Oh, and also bring his favourite what was it--”

 

“Strawberry shortcake,” Kuroo immediately replied without having to think twice.

 

“Ah yes, that. Oh shoot, I got defeated--” Kenma said, though half absorbed into his own game.

 

After another few minutes of consultation, Kenma had only wished him luck before hanging up. It was sort of unlike Kenma, to sincerely wish other people good luck that is, but because Kuroo trusted Kenma, and Kenma knew Kuroo could, Kuroo felt like he could risk hooking his fingers around this last bit of hope.


	7. A Little Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unspoken question of ‘Is this what love is?’ is probably going to be left unanswered.

A mixture of euphoria and anxiety. A detestable feeling of hopelessness, yet hopeful at the same time. Absent in reality but present in the realm of dreams. Unable to fight, yet not willing to give up. Like a fuse that’s about to blow up. Restless, agitated. 

 

The unspoken question of _‘Is this what love is?’_ is probably going to be left unanswered. For now.

 

A whole week had fluttered by quickly since then, when Kuroo nearly made Tsukishima’s heart blast out of his chest. Kuroo hadn’t contacted him since then, and it’s somehow kept Tsukishima on edge every single time he looks at his phone and finds the absence of Kuroo’s name on his display screen.

 

_Why am I even feeling this way_. The thought made Tsukishima felt pettish for once.

 

Tsukishima was walking on his way home from university classes, kicking tiny rocks and pebbles along the way to the train station. His headphones were blaring rock music into his ears in attempt to drown out supposedly ‘unnecessary’ and ‘energy consuming’ thoughts, only to find out that the rock music was the one being consumed by his thoughts. He found himself walking pass the cake shop he and Kuroo went to the other time, and had instinctively peeked inside through the glass panel, eyes darting to the most conspicuous place; right to where they were sitting last time. A blurry, semi-transparent image of Kuroo and himself suddenly appeared, sitting at the far end of the shop. And like a slightly broken VHS tape, he could see a replay of what happened last time; a slightly enthused Kuroo taking the strawberry from him, and then putting it in his mouth.

 

He felt blush form around his cheeks, but at the same time, he felt his heart ache, like it was being clenched from the inside.

 

_I want to feel that way another time._

 

_Would it be possible?_

 

With the one he loved, it would most likely be, or so he thought. He then tried imagining him and Yamaguchi sitting there, conversing over a steamy cup of coffee and green tea latte. And as if on cue, the conversation they had the other time crossed his mind.

 

_“I have a boyfriend…”_

 

Tsukishima broke into a sweat and quickened his steps, trying to shake off that painful part of his memory with Yamaguchi away. Out of all the times with Yamaguchi, it just had to be that one, the one he somehow remembered the most vividly.

 

Maybe not with Yamaguchi. After all, the one who made him feel this way was Kuroo, not Yamaguchi. The one he’s been re-creating memories with was Kuroo, not Yamaguchi. The one who broke his rhythm and made him lose his footing was Kuroo, not Yamaguchi.

 

Kuroo was… different, or at least Tsukishima think so. Despite hurling hurtful remarks like darts, (Kuroo being the dart board, and Tsukishima hitting bullseye every single time), Kuroo never seemed to mind, he never seemed to take them to heart. Instead he throws back a better comeback, one that makes Tsukishima stagger uncontrollably between mere friendship and lovers.

 

Before Tsukishima could realise it himself, his hand had began to reach for his jeans pocket and fishing out his phone, fully intending to contact the cause of the storm in his heart. Just then, his phone started to vibrate against his hand, and when he peered over to the display screen of his phone, the name of the caller was the one absent this whole time; the one he had, secretly, been waiting for.

 

“Hello?”

 

The voice at the other end of the line chuckled a bit as it crackled through God knows how many kilometers. “You’re unusually quick in picking up the call.”

 

Tsukishima felt unprepared all of the sudden, even though he was gonna call Kuroo that time. How should he act? What should he say? “I was just going to call you,” Tsukishima said, stopping on his tracks for a while. This part of Kuroo he definitely hates. The part of Kuroo that could remain calm and collected even after what happened the last time they met, even if it’s just on the surface.

 

“What a coincidence!” Kuroo’s voice sounded a bit little more excited than Tsukishima had expected, and a little too cheerful for the situation.

 

“What do you want?” Tsukishima asked.

 

Kuroo heaved a sigh and said, “Uh, listen Tsukki.  About the other time--”

 

Tsukishima could’ve swore he felt his skipped a beat. As much as he wanted to talk to Kuroo, that was the one topic he’d like to avoid.

 

“I- I want to apologise.” Kuroo said, his voice sounded a little hesitant, and also a little too far. “But I want to say it properly so.. if it’s possible..when are you free?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima was walking back from university classes, and in another minute he’s right in front of his apartment door, as usual. As usual but with Kuroo waiting outside, with Kuroo dressed a little too nicely, with Kuroo being a little too polite, with Kuroo keeping them both in a safe distance. There was something unsettling feeling about Kuroo, something smelled like bad news, but it wasn’t from expression or his voice and it wasn’t from his eyes either. It was just what Tsukishima felt after hanging out with Kuroo. Tsukishima could feel the air of awkwardness around them both, but tried his best to keep his composure. Maybe Kuroo wasn’t as calm and collected as he thought.

 

“Come on in,” Tsukishima said, gesturing Kuroo to his apartment. The usual Tsukishima would find himself getting flustered every time he saw Kuroo (at least for the past for weeks), but after the not so normal presentation of Kuroo, he was more confused than nervous.

 

“Pardon my intrusion,” Kuroo said softly as he took off his shoes, which Tsukishima find rather strange. The usual Kuroo would just barge in without saying anything, the usual Kuroo would start being extra clingy towards him and start teasing him endlessly.

 

As soon as they both settled down around the coffee table, sitting face to face, Kuroo started. “Ah right, I have something for you,” Kuroo said as he handed the box he had brought along to Tsukishima.

 

“Oh? What’s this?” Tsukishima asked, curiously peeking inside, tugging a little at the box.

 

Kuroo smirked a little and said, “Your favourite.”

 

“Ah, so you do know,” the other boy replied as soon as he found out what was inside, his voice feigning his surprise.

 

“Anyways, about last time, I’m sorry!” Kuroo said, raising his voice a little, “I might have gone  a little too far. Actually, I definitely have gone too far.”

 

Tsukishima, though a little taken aback by Kuroo, said, “Well, I can’t say it’s fine but the past is the past, there’s very little we could do about it.”

 

“I do hope you can forgive me,” Kuroo said, his head bowed down.

 

“Okay, but can you please cut it out? It’s kind of creeping me out,” Tsukishima said, slightly adjusting his own seating position. “You’re sort of being very depressing.”

 

Kuroo heaved a sigh and started scratching the back of his head. “Actually, well…”

 

“What? What is it? If it has something to do with me then tell me. If it doesn’t then you can keep it to yourself,” Tsukishima said.

 

“A few days ago, I accidentally met your little freckled angel and we talked,” Kuroo said, faking a little laugh. “Yeah well, you know! He was kinda cute…”

 

Tsukishima let out a slight cough and said, “Please get to your point.”

 

“Uh, no I mean, I heard a little about his love live and such. Apparently, he liked you back in high school,” Kuroo finally said, and when those last few words rolled out his mouth, it struck through Tsukishima’s heart, sunk a little too deep, and hurt a little too much.

 


	8. Where It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is one hell of a beautiful disaster, a miracle from heaven with the heart of glass.

_He liked you back in high school._

 

Those few words rang loud and clear, almost like a recording being played too loud, nearly cracking, the sound gravelly against his ears.

 

“He said he still liked you even now,” Kuroo said, letting out a little chuckle. “What a boy! I mean he has a boyfriend already and yet…” Kuroo looked over to Tsukishima, who obviously was no longer in a present state of mind, an obsolete expression plastered on his face. Tsukishima could feel his heart crumble down to the pit of his stomach, barely pounding. He could feel all his senses going numb. _Didn’t you already decide where your heart lies?_

 

“Tsukki, I know I’m not supposed to be telling you that but well, I just want you to settle things with him. If you do still like him, I believe there is still chance to get back together. But I also want you to remember that even if that happens, I still won’t back down. Whenever there’s a chance, I’ll definitely take it and get you back,” Kuroo said. His words had slowly brought Tsukishima to his senses, though only barely.

 

“I…” Tsukishima gulped down, his fingers started to fumble around the edges of his shirt. “I never said I liked Yamaguchi.”

 

Upon hearing Tsukishima say that, Kuroo could only grit his teeth and ask, “So, what now? You’re gonna tell me you regret not confessing to him back in high school? And that you guys could’ve been together?”

 

_No, it’s not that. You’re wrong._

 

Tsukishima cries, his head bowed low and away from Kuroo’s line of sight. He dropped the bomb just like that. Every single tear that rolled down against his cheeks were heavy and full of three years worth of mixture of… everything. Just everything. Eating lunch with Yamaguchi, hearing him saying Tsukki, walking home from school with Yamaguchi, just-- being with Yamaguchi, but yet still not able to say a single word about his feelings; the feelings that he had decided to keep locked away. Even now, even if Tsukishima could just meet up anytime he wanted, those few words felt like acreages away.

 

_But these aren’t tears of regret._

 

Tsukishima was sure. He wasn’t lying to anyone. He wasn’t lying to himself.

 

_These are tears of relief._

 

After years of what Tsukishima thought was unrequited love, those few words took off a whole weight of burden off his shoulders, and that these tears were the cries of the past, whom he thought of as pathetic, way more pathetic than the bullies that picked at Yamaguchi when they were younger, who as equally as pathetic, way more pathetic than his older brother, and definitely way more pathetic than what he was now.

 

It was at times like this that Kuroo just wanted to throw his arms around Tsukishima; the arms that longed for his warmth, take off his glasses and wipe those tears for him. It was at time like this that he wanted to say, _I’m here_.

 

_I’m here for you._

 

_Why can’t you see?_

 

But he didn’t. Instead, Kuroo got closer to him, hesitated to hug him at first but gathered the courage to, and surprisingly Tsukishima leaned into his touch, letting Kuroo embrace him.

 

“Tsukki…”

 

“Just for a while.” Tsukishima said in between sobs. “Please stay like this.. for a little while.” His fingers tugged lightly at Kuroo shirt, a little bit wet from Tsukishima’s tears. Kuroo didn’t hate it the least bit and had ignored the fact that Tsukishima had started crying into his shirt, and instead took the opportunity to press his lips against the top of his head, his fingers crept up the back of Tsukishima’s head and tangled around the other’s blonde soft locks, lightly rubbing and digging into the scalp.

 

Kuroo rested his cheeks against the top of Tsukishima’s head, one hand holding the back Tsukishima’s head and the other against Tsukishima’s back, and said, “You know if you can’t decide where your heart lies, you better do it. I can’t keep doing this. I am not as strong a person as you think i might be.”

 

_If you keep doing this I won’t be able to hold back any longer._

 

_Push me away now, if you have to._

 

“If you’re doing this out of pity, if you’re doing this just because you’re feeling weak right now, then I’m leaving. My feelings aren’t that cheap.”

 

“No, Kuroo you’re wrong. I don’t regret any of my decision,” Tsukishima said, slowly lifting his head as Kuroo moved away slightly to face him. Tsukishima sniffled and rubbed the tears away and dried the wetness on his cheeks with his hand. Kuroo could only remain in that position, his face confused and his eyes demanding explanations.

 

“The place where my heart belongs is right here,” Tsukishima said, lightly pressing his palm against Kuroo’s chest. “You’ve been the one dragging me to hard times, enduring it with me, pulling me out of it, even if only for a while… and now causing me more trouble. I can’t be entirely sure, but for now let me believe that this is where I belong, and where I will abide.”

 

Tsukishima is one hell of a beautiful disaster, a miracle from heaven with the heart of glass sprawled on the ceramic tiles, at least in Kuroo’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finally nearing it's end! xD Thank you very much for those who stuck through and read the whole thing, I really appreaciate it! xD


	9. Last

 

“And he was like, this is where I belong!”

 

Tsukishima could only bury his face in his hands, hiding the blush that had rapidly spread across his face, while Kenma only tried to stifle his laughter, raising his PS to cover his mouth.

 

On that Saturday, Kuroo had invited Kenma to just chill out in a fast food chain because Kuroo wanted to introduce his new boyfriend to his best friend. It was only a few minutes after they settled in their seats when Kuroo had started to recite the cheesy lines from Tsukishima’s huge confession the other day, and much to Kuroo’s amusement, Tsukishima had brought his hands to hide his burning face, in the brink of dying from embarrassment.

 

“Kuroo, please stop that.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for the two of you,” Kenma said, taking a sip out of his nearly empty coke cup. “Though I’m a bit jealous.”

 

Kuroo smirked and said, “You and chibi chan can always get back together you know.”

 

Kenma only put down his PS and said, “Hmmm… I’ll think about it.”

 

They parted ways right after that, Kuroo going with Tsukishima, and Kenma going the other way. He didn’t really want be third wheeling the new lovebirds, and he wanted to stop by the game station anyway, which was the other way.

 

“So where do you wanna go now? Wanna go watch a movie?” Kuroo asked, kicking pebbles and tiny rocks on their way.

 

“I’m not really against that but… I’d rather we just talk,” Tsukishima said, turning his head away from the other, but Kuroo caught the light tint of color spreading across his face and chuckled. Stepping closer to Tsukishima, he brushed their hands slightly against each other. It made Tsukishima jump a little, but Kuroo quickly grabbed on his hand, intertwining their fingers and gave him a reassuring look.

 

“It’s fine, no one pays attention anyways,” Kuroo whispered, only loud enough for Tsukishima to hear.

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

They strolled around a nearby park for the rest of the afternoon, and since Tsukishima only wanted to talk, Kuroo had insisted they ask each other ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions. They were no longer holding hands, because Tsukishima was still rather uncomfortable about it, but Kuroo occasionally brushes the back of his hands against Tsukishima’s, sometimes hooking one of his fingers to Tsukishima’s. The other doesn’t really complain about it anymore, but Kuroo could tell that he’s nervous from the constant fidgeting and the cheeks that were slightly dusted red.

 

“Have you ever played under the rain?” It was Kuroo’s turn to ask.

 

“Hmm… once. I think.”

 

“How was it?”

 

“It’s my turn to ask isn’t it?” Tsukishima said, lightly jabbing Kuroo’s sides with his elbow.

 

If Kuroo were to be honest to himself, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to pull Tsukishima by his hand and dash along the streets of Tokyo, just like they did back then. He wanted to pull Tsukishima to the corner of a bookstore just to bring his face close to Tsukishima’s and kiss him stupid, where they are hidden behind towering bookshelves. _Tsukki probably wants to take it slowly_ , he thought. _Or he’s just shy and waiting for me to initiate it._

 

They continued just like that, and before they realised it, they were in front of Tsukishima’s apartment. The two of them just stopped and stood there, facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes, as if the other would suddenly disappear if they looked away. Kuroo doesn’t want to leave, and neither did Tsukishima. Before Tsukishima could excuse himself, Kuroo quickly spoke.

 

“Tsukishima, one last question.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

And for the first time in the whole day, Kuroo heard Tsukishima laugh. He hated admitting it, but it made his heart drop. _What is it? Am I not allowed to?_

 

Tsukishima, still laughing, turned to his heels and started unlocking the door to his place.

 

“I’m sorry…” Kuroo said, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to--” but before Kuroo could finish his sentence, the door in front of him was wide open, Tsukishima standing right beside the door frames with a smile that made Kuroo’s heart flutter and grow lighter.

 

One look into Tsukishima’s eyes and Kuroo was immediately sucked in. He wasn’t sure what exactly happened, but before he knew it, legs stumbled in to Tsukishima’s apartment, and the door behind him was closed shut. Their clothes rustled against each other, leaving almost no distance between them. All he could feel was warmth and the loud thrumming of his heartbeat, and of Tsukishima’s heartbeat. He could feel soft lips brushing against his own, the searing heat from his cheeks, and his hands gently cupping another’s face. Long fingers found its way to the back of his head, hands curling fists in his hair as Kuroo pressed further, savouring the taste and heat that is only Tsukishima. When they finally broke away from each other, Kuroo leans his forehead against Tsukishima and hears him say something under his breath.

 

“Did you really have to ask?”

 

Kuroo chuckles, and Tsukishima could feel it against his forehead. He brings both his hands to cup Kuroo’s face, like it’s the most precious thing Tsukishima never imagined to have, never thought he would need, but now it’s all he’d ever need in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally donee!! Really sorry for the sloppy ending x'D I know this story wasn't well thought through but to those who read this, thank you so much! xD


End file.
